Blue Eyes White Dragon (Character)
The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a duel monster character that is the spirit version of the card, "Blue Eyes White Dragon". The character appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series. Background The Blue Eyes White Dragon was the massive monster ka spirit of a very pale blue haired white girl name Kisara, although it only emerged while she was in an unconscious state. With Kisara being captured by the guards, Aknadin had heard of the Dragon's power and hoped to transfer the ka to his son Seto, while being unconcerned that this would mean killing its current host. The imprisoned Kisara was unaware of her own ka and thus unable to summon it. Seto, being disgusted at the idea of using her without regard to her life, attempted to save her. He however failed, and both their lives fell into danger. However Kisara had lost all consciousness causing the White Dragon to emerge, and ultimately resulting in their rescue. Seto had come to care deeply for Kisara during this time and point. He had even defended her until her tragic death at the hands of his father Aknadin, who proceeded to possess his son. Perhaps by showing that she felt the same way about him, Kisara's spirit then entered into Seto's mind and destroyed Aknadin for good, thus freeing the young priest. Afterwards Seto extracted the White Dragon ka, and used it to fight Zorc Necrophades. According to Takahashi, Priest Seto's feelings for Kisara are the reason behind Seto Kaiba's modern day obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Personality The dragon seems to act just like Kisara. Appearance The huge dragon is completely a mix of light white and dark blue color tone. It's claws are blue. Abilities Ultimate Blast Stream White Lightning Attack Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga The dragon appears fighting against Yami Yugi in a duel. He then appears in more duels. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc He is used in a battle by Seto Kaiba in his first Duel with Yami Yugi. Then he is used again in a second duel to fight against Yami Yugi again. Then he is used in a duel again to fight against Maximillion Pegasus. Legendary Heroes arc He is used in battle to fight against the Big Five. Battle City arc He is sued in battle to fight against different duelists. Vitrual World arc He is used in battle to fight against the Big Five, and Noah. Battle City Finals arc He is used in many battle to fight against Ishizu, and Yugi Muto. Grand Championship arc He is used in battle to fight Zigfried. Capsule Monsters arc He is set free by Yami Yugi, through a stone tablet. Then he is fused with Yami Yugi, when he and the others are trap in the Capsule Monsters world. Dawn of the Duel arc He is used in battle to fight against Yami Bakura and the evil Zorc. Film Appearances 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' He appears while fighting against Yami Yugi in a duel. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' The dragon appears while fighting against Aigami. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie Pardox mentions that he has stolen the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card from Seto Kaiba. This shocks Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto the most. Relationships 'Priest Seto' The dragon gets along with Seto since he sees the priest as his owner. 'Seto Kaiba' He gets along very well with his current master. 'Yami Yugi' He gets along with him in the Capsule Monster anime series. 'The Red Eyes Black Dragon' They seem to have a long time arch rivalry that is very similar to Kaiba's relationship with Joey. Trivia *This creature is not voiced by anyone in the Anime series as you only hear roars. *This dragon creature might be referred as a female. *??? all information on Blue Eyes White Dragon (Character) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Blue-Eyes_White_Dragon_(character) Gallery B.E.W.Dragon.jpg|How she looks in the anime series Category:Characters Category:Males